Allure
by AlexCabotLover
Summary: So this is the first piece of fanfiction I've ever written. I know it's not fantastic yet, so please go easy. Benson and Stabler find themselves in a compromising position after some bourbon has clouded their judgement. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf/NBC. I own absolutely nothing.


It had been another long, hard day at the precinct. Olivia sighed and put her head in her hands under the harsh light of her desk lamp. These cases seem to be taking a toll on her, now more than ever before. She missed having someone to confide in after she went home, now that Alex was in Witness Protection, she felt extremely isolated. Elliot came over to her desk and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, asking if she was okay. Liv was okay before he touched her, but his touch is electrifying. Fuck. She doesn't want to have feelings for Elliot, and she feels guilty for doing so, but she can't help it. He's the one person who has always been a confidante, he's always been there for her. If only her feelings were of friendship, and nothing more. Liv feels herself blush as his hand is still on there and she replies, "I'm allright El. Just tired, I guess". Elliot suggests that they go and grab a drink down the street, and despite her better judgement, Olivia agrees. They walk down the street, and it feels so calming to have Elliot's arm around her shoulder. She moves in closer, wishing that this could happen more often. Olivia knows she shouldn't be drinking around Elliot, she needs all the self restraint possible. How can you be restrained when you get to see those arm muscles everyday in the squadroom? She's spent more time with Elliot over the years than anyone else in her life, and wishes that he felt the same way about her, but she doubts it. Olivia always sneaks glances at him in the squadroom when he's not looking, visualizing what would happen if she got the opportunity to be with him for a night. Elliot asks her what she is drinking, and she replies, "Bourbon. And keep them coming, please".

He flags down the bartender and gets them two shots of bourbon and two beers. Olivia greedily downs the beer, hoping that her memory will blur soon enough to forget these cases, and forget the fact that Elliot is married. Elliot looks at her intensely, and sees the sorrow in her normally sparkling brown eyes that he has admired for longer than he can remember. All he can think when he looks at her is, "God, I wish my divorce would be finalized so I can tell Liv how I feel". He asks Liv, "How is everything with you lately? We've been so busy at work lately, and I feel like I have barely talked to you". Olivia is visibly upset, but tries to hide it when she says "Nothing's new, El". She then tosses her bourbon down her throat, hoping to avoid his line of questioning. The last thing she needs right now is her cover blown. She's kept this secret for so long, what's one more night? Elliot keeps prodding her, hoping to get Olivia to let her guard down and actually tell him what's going on. He tries to ask Olivia one more time, his voice full with affection, "Liv, are you sure you're okay? You seem upset about something. You know you can always talk to me, right? Please Liv, what is it?" Olivia curtly replies, "You really want to know Elliot? Fine. I guess now is as good a time as any. I love you Elliot, allright? I've loved you for so long but I never thought I could tell you." Elliot sighs with relief. He thought Olivia had been hurt or was seriously upset, but this is good news for him. "Liv, I want you too. I never wanted to jeopardize my marriage, but I've wanted you for so long" Olivia is utterly shocked and overjoyed. "Really El?", she replies. Every nerve in her body has awoken. Now that she knows how he feels, she wants him more than ever. She needs him so badly. She crosses her legs, trying to hide how uncomfortable she is, waiting here, dripping with need. Elliot watches her fidgeting, and his eyes travel up from her long legs to her torso, and they linger just a little too long on her luscious cleavage, making him hard. His eyes finally lock with hers, and Olivia sees him stare and turns bright red. Elliot tells her, "Of course, Liv. You're breathtakingly gorgeous. I always felt guilty about wanting you, but I couldn't be more enthralled that you want me too".

Oh fuck Elliot, just stop talking, she thinks to herself. She wants to get out of this bar right now. She's slightly lightheaded and more turned on than she's been in years, and she just wants to go back to her place and have him on top of her. Elliot decides to take his chance, and crashes his lips into hers. Her kiss is unlike anything Elliot has ever experienced. It's filled with desire and longing, it's dark and nothing that he would expect from a seemingly innocent Olivia, but is soft at the same time. She moves her hands up to the sides of his face, pulling him closer into her, even though they are already touching. It isn't enough. She needs more of him, and he is surprised when Olivia puts her tongue in his mouth. Hell, this is hotter than he dreamed. Olivia moves her hands down to his back, and then places them on his thighs. She leans in, whispering in his ear, "You know El, I would love to stay and chat with you, but I would much rather be back at my apartment with you inside of me". As she says the last part, her hand moves from his thigh to his crotch, and she quietly gasps to herself. She had to be dreaming, surely. Elliot grabs her hand and hurriedly exits the bar with Liv, trying to hail a cab desperately. There is nothing more that he would rather do than fuck Olivia until she moans his name. Oh god, he thinks. Why did he ever wait so long to have sex with this gorgeous woman? He should have taken the opportunity years ago when they first started working together, when he first noticed that perky ass of hers.

Olivia was already sitting right next to him in the cab, but she got on top of him and furiously started to kiss him, running her hands through his hair and taking labored breaths as he started to play with her breasts and moved on to that perfect ass of hers. He couldn't believe his luck. Elliot tells her to be quiet, no matter what she does. He moves his fingers beneath her skirt, touching her clitoris and putting his other hand over her mouth to quiet the noise escaping from her. He inserted one finger inside of her and started to thrust. Olivia was bucking against his hand, trying to get him deeper in her. He then inserts two fingers, which elicits a bite on his hand from Olivia. He could feel her walls clench around her fingers as she was close to orgasm. He decides to quicken his pace and harden his touch against her clit, feeling her go over the edge, and her legs were shaking around him. It was all Elliot could do to stop her from screaming in the cab, but he honestly doesn't care if some cab driver is judging them. He had been waiting for this for years now. Elliot breaks away from her soft, full lips to tell the cab driver to get them there as fast as he could. However much it cost him, Olivia Benson was worth every penny. Olivia put her hands on the side of his face and maneuvered his lips back onto hers. The cab pulled up to Olivia's apartment and she had never been more grateful in her life. All she wanted to do was rush inside and take Elliot's cock in her mouth. Olivia leads Elliot upstairs, and he grunts because of the view of Olivia in a tight skirt.

Once they get up the stairs, Elliot starts kissing her on the neck from behind as she is trying to unlock the door, fumbling with her key. "Dammit, Elliot" she curses. He backs off slightly so Olivia can open the door, knowing it will be worth the wait. After they get inside, Elliot backs her up against a wall and pins her arms up as he kisses her, his lips traveling to the soft skin of her neck, relishing in the short breaths she has trouble releasing. He slowly unbuttons her blouse, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin as he goes. When Elliot finishes, his hands run over the delicate black lace of her bra, with her hardened nipples poking through. Elliot unhooked her bra, and couldn't help but stare at her beauty. He kept caressing her full breasts as Olivia threw her head back. He then made his way down to her skirt, tugging it down to the floor and allowing Olivia to step out of it. Elliot kissed her legs and trailed up to her thighs, gently blowing between her legs. His hands were gentle as he pushed the lace to the side, noting that it was soaked through. He smirked and remarked, "Well Liv, you're a bit turned on, hmm?" She cursed under her breath because she could still feel the warmth of his breath on her, and retorted, "Elliot, this isn't the first time you've made me wet, even though you didn't know it". Elliot resumes kissing her, first at the top of her vagina, then moving down to the folds slowly. He kissed and licked her, consumed with how good she tasted. He would gladly do this forever if it would make Olivia Benson happy. Olivia put her hand on his head, cursing at his gentle but effective movements. She screams out, "Oh god Elliot, please don't stop", and he smirks and gladly obeys her orders. Olivia was sent over the edge, forcing out her loudest moan yet. She had not known release like this in so long, and with anyone else, it wasn't like with Elliot. Somehow he knew whatever she wanted and gave it to her. Olivia drug Elliot's face up to meet hers, eager to reciprocate. Since she was already naked, she only felt that it was fair that Elliot should be as well.

Olivia quickly unbuttons Elliot's shirt, and hungrily pulls it off of his broad shoulders. She unbuckles his belt and undoes the button on his pants, sliding them to the floor and allowing him to step out of them. She grasps his hard on through his boxer briefs, and he lets out a guttural moan. "Mmm" she quietly laughs to herself, as Elliot inquires, "What's so funny?" She has a devilish grin on her face as she replies, "I love a man who moans" Elliot curses under his breath. He had no idea that he had been sitting next to someone so dirty and seductive all these years. Olivia pulls off his briefs, she grasped Elliot firmly in her hands and teased him with that same look in her eye as she swirled her tongue around the top of his cock. She looked up from his throbbing cock to meet his eyes with a look filled with desire and seduction. She suddenly bows her head back down to take all of him inside her mouth, as Elliot runs his fingers through her hair, trying to force himself farther inside of her mouth. This isn't difficult for her, as she smirks and takes the rest of his length in her mouth. One hand is encircled at the base of his cock, mimicking the movements her mouth is making. She withdraws from him to run her tongue around his tip as her hand twisted up and down. He tells her, "Fuck, Liv, I'm going to come" His words only encourage her and turn her on more, taking him once again in her mouth and moving her hands as he comes, filling her mouth. She hungrily sucked at him, swallowing all of his cum, and licking her lips once she was finished. Olivia whispers in his ear, "You taste so good, Elliot, but right now I want you inside of me" and maneuvers his hand into her underwear so he could feel her desire for himself. She trotted over to the bed, leading him behind her, and laid down in the sheets. Elliot hovered on top of her, but he told Olivia, "You can tell me to stop anytime you want, okay?" She smiles and is flattered by his consideration, but retorts, "Thank you Elliot, but I've wanted you deep inside me ever since I first saw you in the squadroom. So please don't keep me waiting. I want you to fuck me hard, Elliot" He agrees and then plunges into her, staying still for a moment so she can get adjusted to his size. Olivia claws at his back, trying to pull him closer and to have him continue thrusting inside of her tight pussy. Elliot senses her longing and starts fucking her, hard and fast, one hand playing with her breast. Olivia bucks underneath him, trying to pull her hips closer to his, getting him even deeper inside of her. "Fuck, Olivia" Elliot groans, "Your pussy is so wet and tight and it feels so goddamn good" "Come inside of me, Elliot" she replies. He takes his hand off of her breast and moving it down to her clit as he quickens his pace, knowing they were both about to orgasm. "Oh shit El, I'm about to come. Don't stop, please" she whimpers. Her words send him over the edge, as he kept thrusting and came inside of her. As Olivia's orgasm rolled through her body, he slowed his pace and stayed inside of her for a moment longer as their heart rates returned to normal. He moved up to her breasts to suckle on them, kissed her neck, and moved up to her soft lips, as Olivia purrs. "I love being inside you, Olivia" he tells her. After a moment, Elliot finally pulls out and lays down next to Olivia, taking her in his muscular arms, cuddling against her. They both agreed that they needed to get some sleep before they had to go to work tomorrow morning, but Olivia moved her ass, partly trying to get comfortable, but she was curious to see if she could cause him to get hard again. Elliot faintly moans as he feels his cock harden again, and Olivia smirks to herself as she felt his cock hard against her ass. They both understood that it was foolish to think that they would be getting any sleep that evening.


End file.
